


Princess

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Genderplay, Hair-pulling, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Scratching, Sexual Harassment, Spanking, a little bit??, i guess you could consider it, rick likes being called princess, sort of, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: After walking in on a precious daddy-daughter moment, Negan decides Rick would lookextremelygood in a dress.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> CHRIST this got really fucking long

What an _awful_ time for Negan to come for a pickup.

Judith had wanted to play dress up, and – well – Rick just couldn’t say no to her big brown eyes. So he bites the bullet and lets her do whatever. She has him paint her nails and put her hair in pigtails and then, eventually, coaxes him to let her do the same to him. He has to admit: he feels pretty.

And then Negan walks in the door.

For a few moments the two men stare in shocked silence at each other. Judith doesn’t seem to notice the awkwardness and instead tugs on her father’s hand, trying to get his attention to do more makeup. Rick swallows uncomfortably.

“Not now,” He murmurs softly to Judith. “Sorry, sweetie, but we gotta wrap it up for today.”

Judith pouts at him for a long moment and then reluctantly agrees. She gets up off the floor and packs up her things, taking them upstairs. Once she’s gone Negan leisurely approaches Rick, unable to keep back a grin.

“Well, well, well, Rick..” Negan says, biting back a laugh. “Shit, don’t you look good?”

“Why are you in my house?” Rick grunts, feeling a hot flush creep up his neck. Negan’s grin widens.

“Pickup, Rick! Or did you forget?” Rick opens his mouth to respond, but Negan waves a hand instead and adds, “Not that it matters, I’m here now.”

“Still don’t know why you’re in my house,” Rick mutters, wincing when Negan throws an arm around his shoulders.

“What, I can’t come and see my faaaaavorite guy?” Negan taunts, giving the end of one of Rick’s pigtails a little tug, and Rick lets out a puff of air, ducking away from his touch.

“Nobody said you couldn’t.. just, maybe you could’ve brought me outside.”

“Hm, I could have. But you know how much I just _adore_ our private little chats.”

Rick sighs, eyes closing. Negan just laughs and claps Rick on the back.

“Come on, Rick. Let’s go out.”

“Can I at least take my-” Rick begins, but Negan cuts him off.

“Nope, absolutely not.” Negan grins down at Rick, arm sliding down to around Rick’s waist, and Rick inhales shortly. “You look much too cute for that.”

Rick sighs again and lets Negan drag him out the door. Negan’s warm, presence overwhelmingly large, and Rick _hates_ it. He sees the look some of the others give him, mixed sympathy and pity – probably at the disgust on his face.

“So, Rick,” Negan begins, keeping his voice low as they wander the streets of Alexandria. “I have a proposition for ya.”

Rick definitely does not like the way ‘proposition’ sounds coming out of Negan’s mouth. He hesitates, glancing up at Negan, who looks.. serious, for once.

“What?”

“I want you to come back with me.” The barest hint of a wolfish grin tugs at Negan’s mouth. Rick processes this for a moment, blue eyes narrowed, scanning Negan’s face. Rick can’t decide if Negan is serious – him, back at wherever Negan lives? In theory that would be a grave mistake on Negan’s part.

“..what?”

“You heard me, Rick.” Negan smirks, tongue swiping over his lips for a moment. “You, coming back to the Sanctuary with me. I mean.. you don’t _have_ to.. but I’d like us to be on the same level. I mean, I’ve seen yours, shouldn’t you see mine?”

Rick blanches for a moment at the euphemism. But.. it _is_ a golden opportunity. They could definitely use the insight into Negan’s place, when they finally manage to revolt. After a moment, Rick swallows and sets his shoulders.

“Okay,” He concedes. “I.. I’ll go. Why, though? What do you get out of this?”

“Your continued cooperation.” Negan chuckles softly, lifting his head and steering Rick towards the exit. “Maybe I can convince you we aren’t total shitheads.”

Rick frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Why, Rick,” Negan pretends to be surprised for a second, “You didn’t think we were all just evil, heartless bastards, did you? Well, guess this is my chance to change your mind.”

“Wait, are we – leaving now? I need to say goodbye to-”

“You’ll be back.” Negan shrugs, but when Rick continues to look unhappy he caves and sighs. “Fine – go. Say goodbye to whoever and come back.”

He knows his Saviors are giving him weird looks but he doesn’t really care. He’s so damn close to getting Rick in bed – he just has to get there. Rick’s speaking lowly to Daryl; Negan resists the urge to growl. Those two. He’d put up with Daryl staying in Alexandria – Rick had seemed to want it more than anything, and sometimes he just can’t say no to Rick. But he doesn’t like them being together. It ignites some sort of jealous fire in his belly.

After a few moments Rick returns to him, looking nervous. Negan lets Rick get in the truck first and then slides in next to the younger man. He reclines casually, throwing his arm back around Rick’s shoulders, as the Savior in the front seat starts the truck.

“Why do you always have to be touching me?” Rick mumbles, although he’s not pulling away. Negan snorts.

“Because I like to. You’re soft.”

God, Rick can’t seem to stop going red today. Negan just grins, settling more comfortably in for the ride. Rick’s cute, and hopefully by tomorrow, Negan will have Rick for himself.

About halfway there Rick begins to shift in his seat. At first Negan’s afraid he’s got, like, motion sickness, and is about to hurl all over the fucking car, but then Rick grimaces and mutters, “I hate being in the car for so long.” Despite himself Negan sighs in relief.

“We’re almost there. No worries.”

Rick just grunts, glancing sourly out the opposite window. Negan casually tugs Rick closer to his side, just for Rick to hiss and squirm for a second. Rick’s disgruntlement is fucking endearing to Negan – well, most of the time. At least until Rick gets all bratty about it.

When they pull up to the Sanctuary Negan all but drags Rick out of the truck. Rick takes a few moments to examine the new scenery. He has to admit: the idea of using the walkers as a defense is.. it’s a good idea. There are Saviors milling about, dealing with various things like garden work, and Rick really wants to learn _everything_. They can use all the info he can get.

Then Negan rests one hand on the small of his back, accepting Lucille from the driver, and guides him into the building. He frowns up at Negan.

“Everything’s about the same outside,” Negan says idly, twirling the bat through his fingers, which Rick eyes nervously. “It’s the inside that’s the good shit.”

They approach the edge of the balcony on the inside, gazing out over the marketplace – or, what Rick can only assume is such. Person by person they notice Negan, and pretty quickly everybody’s kneeling for him. He gives Rick a wolfish grin, nudging the slighter man.

“What do you think, Rick? I can get anybody on their knees for me.” Suddenly the hand on Rick’s lower back is overly warm, and Rick realizes he’s blushing. Again. He shifts under Negan’s touch as Negan turns them away, the other hand holding Lucille waving as the older man calls, “As you were!” to the kneeling peoples.

“So you.. have a marketplace. How does that work?” Rick asks casually, although he _is_ genuinely curious, too.

“Well..” Negan begins with a little frown. “We have a point system. The people here have jobs and work for points that they can spend on shit that other people sell.”

“So instead of money, you use points.” Rick inclines his head, intrigued. It’s, admittedly, a good system. Keeping some semblance of their previous life.

“Yeah, basically. My only role in it is makin’ sure nobody’s overcharging for shit. Like, you can’t just charge others a bajillion points for one single can of tuna, right? That just ain’t fair.”

“So what about the jobs?” Rick frowns a little. “I can’t imagine there are very many easy ones..”

“Nah, not really. It’s unfortunate but there’s a lot of shit to do around here.” Negan shrugs unconcernedly. “Easiest shit is probably the farm work. Workin’ with the veggies ‘n chickens and shit.”

Rick nods, processing this as they wander the Sanctuary. Negan shows him around and then leads him to the main bedroom – Negan’s, he figures. Nobody else would have the _main_ bedroom. It’s nice, admittedly, and Rick glances around, noting the big window and king-sized bed.

“I have a favor to ask of you, Rick.” Negan’s voice, low against his ear, makes him jump. He turns, suddenly a little shy about his proximity to Negan.

“What?”

“I want you to put this on.” Negan pushes a black bundle into his hands and ushers him into the bathroom, holding the door shut as Rick unfolds the bundle and stares in shock at a dress and panty set.

“ _Excuse_ me?” For a moment, Rick’s convinced this is a sick joke. Then again; knowing Negan, he’s completely serious. “No. No way. I can’t.”

“Sure you can, Rick.” Negan’s trying – and failing – to keep the laughter out of his voice. “Come on. I think we both know you’ll look amazing.”

“Do you even know my size?” Rick grumbles. He.. doesn’t really want to put it on; he’s nervous, never done anything like it. He’s rather proud of his completely hetero streak in life, and none of this fits. “What’s stopping me from just walking out?”

“Me.” Negan chides. “Come on, Rick. Just put it on for a few minutes. You don’t have to keep it on forever, just long enough for me to see what you look like in a dress.”

Rick lets out a long breath, eyes closing. So this was what Negan _really_ wanted from him. Reluctantly, finally, he gives in. He figures there’s no use arguing, no use pissing Negan off – and after all, he feels Negan’s telling the truth about him only wearing it for a few minutes. Still, he’s fucking burning putting the stuff on, and once he straightens the dress out he’s hesitant to leave. He’s embarrassed, the black fabric falling to just above his knees, clinging to his torso, and God, he can only imagine the ridicule Negan’s going to subject him to.

When he turns the handle Negan’s slow to let him out, as if ensuring he’s actually put the dress on. Probably is. When he shyly steps out, feeling unnecessarily exposed, Negan whistles lowly, circling him like a shark.

“Damn, Grimes, you look _stunning_ ,” Negan murmurs. “I could just about eat you.”

“Let’s not,” Rick mumbles. Negan stops behind him and for a moment he stiffens, uncertain as to what Negan’s doing.

“Here,” Negan says, voice low, and Rick almost flinches at gentle hands tugging the hair bands out of his hair. Negan puts the pigtails back up, a little firmer this time, and then he steps away from Rick.

“Are you happy now?” Rick huffs, folding his arms, and Negan chuckles softly.

“Extremely. You look amazing, Rick, seriously.”

“What else do you want for me to put my goddamn clothes back on?” Rick turns to Negan, who flashes a grin, dark and predatory.

“Oh, Rick,” He purrs, giving Rick a quick once over. “What I want from you.. I can guarantee you aren’t gonna give me.”

“Like what?” Rick’s almost afraid of what Negan wants. Exhibitionism comes to mind, or something even more vulgar.

“I want you to stay here,” Negan says bluntly, eyes darkening. “Looking all pretty in that dress. I want you in my bed and my bed alone, pulling my hair, your thighs around my head, moaning as I eat you out. I _want_ ,” His voice drops, and Rick shivers despite himself, “To shove your face in my pillows and fuck you until you cum so hard you don’t remember your own fuckin’ name. I want to watch you come apart for me, want to watch you shake and moan and beg me for mercy.”

For a moment Rick’s lost his breath, staring at Negan. He has to admit, the man has a way with words, and no matter how much he wants to throw Negan out the huge window he finds himself getting aroused. Fuck.

“But,” Negan leans back, as if he had said nothing, “I don’t think you’re willing to give me that. I know you, Ricky, you don’t seem the type to let me do that.” He turns away, adding, “You can get dressed now, and then we’ll take you home. I’m satisfied.”

“Wait,” Rick blurts out, and he can’t decide who’s more surprised. Negan turns back to him with an odd, unreadable expression. When he hesitates, unsure as to where he was going with that, Negan quirks an eyebrow.

“Yes? Don’t leave me hanging, Rick.”

“I..” Rick hesitates a little more before approaching Negan, socked feet moving soft on the floor. “Maybe you don’t know me that well, then,” He adds breathlessly before pulling Negan down by his dumb leather jacket and kissing the older man. For a moment Negan seems caught off guard, but after a pause he kisses Rick back, both hands running to Rick’s lower back.

“Maybe I don’t,” Negan groans softly, pulling Rick impossibly closer. “Why don’t we get to know each other?”

Rick nods a little, but then abruptly pulls away. Negan frowns a little at the flushed slighter man.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Rick says sheepishly, grinning in embarrassment, and Negan laughs.

“Damn, Rick. Thought you were giving me mixed signals. Go, do whatever.. I can wait.” Lightly he smacks Rick’s ass as he walks towards the bed, and Rick squeaks a little. He offers Rick a grin and Rick huffs, turning away.

While in the bathroom Rick finally thinks about what he’s done. Dear God. This has got to be the stupidest thing he’s ever done in his life – which is saying something. But he needs to get close to Negan, and this is the best opportunity he’s had all day.

When he gets out Negan’s in bed, just in boxers. He feels the tinge of pink in his cheeks as Negan smirks at him, sitting up and settling on the edge of the bed instead.

“Come here,” Negan says, hazel eyes dark. Rick approaches, breath shortening, and when he’s close enough Negan draws him down into the older man’s lap. He can feel Negan’s quickly rising erection, and he bites his lip, avoiding Negan’s gaze.

“Are you shy? _Now_?” Negan teases, tipping Rick’s face back up, and Rick flushes with embarrassment. “Shit, baby. You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“I want to.” Rick breathes, biting his lip, even though he.. kind of doesn’t. “I.. I started this. I want to.”

Slowly Negan’s hands run down his back to his ass, kneading softly through the soft fabric of the dress. Rick takes a shaky breath. The light calluses feel odd against his body, different from the girls he’s laid with.. although, admittedly, that’s not very many. Negan’s mouth attaches to his collarbone, leaving soft little open mouthed kisses on the skin, and his fingers automatically run up through Negan’s hair.

“ _You_ ,” Negan murmurs, the kisses trailing up Rick’s neck, “are perfect. Shit, Rick, you look _so good_ as a girl. So fucking hot, princess.”

Rick shudders, very much involuntarily. Something about the word _princess_ in Negan’s voice is undeniably erotic – he can’t help his reaction. Negan’s fingers slide up under the dress, thumbing over the lace edge of the panties, watching Rick tremble a little on top of him.

“God, Rick,” Negan grunts softly, hands moving to grace the underside of Rick’s thighs, dragging them down around his waist. Rick inhales at the push of Negan’s hard cock against his own, and God, he can’t believe he’s letting this happen. “Why don’t you lay on your back for me, baby.”

It’s not a question. Rick obeys, shifting out of Negan’s lap and making himself comfortable in the bed, head on the pillows. The mattress is soft, conforming to his figure, and Negan crawls over him, gaze warm, but predatory, almost feral.

“Fucking look at you.” Negan’s all but purring, touch ghosting over Rick’s bare legs and nudging the hem of the dress up inch by inch. “Jesus, Rick, you’re so beautiful.”

“So about what you want,” Rick says breathlessly, blue eyes half-lidded, and Negan’s entranced by Rick’s tongue swiping out over his pretty pink lips. “You.. wanted to eat me out?”

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Negan breathes. “I definitely want a taste of you, baby.”

Rick spreads his legs shyly, and Negan recognizes it as an invitation. His cock gives a desperate throb in his boxers and he groans, palms rubbing up Rick’s thighs, shoving the dress up around Rick’s waist. Rick’s breath catches; his own dick is hard, arched against the fabric of the black lace panties, and Negan pushes the younger man’s legs up, head dipping between the bare thighs.

Rick inhales a sharp “fuck!” as Negan’s mouth finds his balls through the fabric, sucking gently. God, Negan’s tongue feels nice, running against the sensitive skin between Rick’s legs, and Negan’s got him shaking before the panties even come off. He keeps trying to remind himself he’s just doing this to get close, but with every lick and kiss it’s getting harder and harder to hold on to coherency, let alone a specific thought.

“Look at your pretty pussy,” Negan breathes, once he’s pulled the underwear to the side – that seems to be something he’s into, Rick recognizes – and when he presses his thumb to Rick’s asshole, Rick shudders. “Fuck, I could cum just looking at you. Talk to me, Rick, tell me what you want.”

“Want you,” Rick whispers breathlessly. “Want you to do whatever you want. Just need you to do _something_ , I..”

“Whatever I want, Rick?” Negan licks his lips, excited at the thought, as Rick nods. “Shit, you really are gonna make me blow my load early.”

He nuzzles between Rick’s legs, tongue rubbing curiously at Rick’s entrance, and Rick lets out a shaky little moan. Slowly Negan delves deeper and deeper into Rick’s body, and at some point Rick slaps his hand over his mouth to keep his cries quiet. His legs tremble, wrapped tight around Negan’s head, and he’s got his free hand twisted in Negan’s hair, pulling desperately, trying to get Negan to go _deeper_. He’s never had his ass played like this, not even by himself, but Negan’s obviously had practice: he’s got Rick wrapped around his finger (tongue?) already.

“I’m close,” Rick gasps. “Oh, _God_ , Negan, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum, gonna – I’m-”

His whole body seizes up as he reaches his peak, shooting ropes of white up against his chest. Negan doesn’t pause even for a second, licking him open through his orgasm until he falls limp against the mattress, gasping, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. It’s only then that Negan pulls away, eyes dark with lust.

“Did I tell you to cum?” Negan says, moving up Rick’s body, tongue swiping through the younger man’s release. Rick whimpers.

“N-no.. but..”

“No buts, princess.” Negan keeps his voice low, keeping himself pressed down on Rick. “Tell me, Rick. Should I punish you?”

“Yeah.” Rick has no idea why he agrees, but it sounds good. Negan hums happily, giving a dry little thrust that makes Rick moan.

“Yeah? You think I should spank you?”

Rick nods helplessly, giving a cute little squirm. Negan purrs, sitting up, and Rick whines at the loss of contact.

“I’m gonna sit on the edge of the bed,” He murmurs. “You’re going to bend over my knee and I’m going to give you ten spanks. I want you to count. You mess up, you miss one, we start over. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Rick nods again, sitting up shakily. Once Negan settles on the edge of the bed again Rick spreads out in his lap, the dress still bunched around his waist, bare ass out in the open. God, he looks good. Through the fabric fallen back in place Negan teases his hole with one finger, tracing around the opening, and Rick whines.

“You have such a pretty little pussy,” Negan coos softly. “Bet you’re real tight, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Rick whispers. “N-never been with a guy before.”

“Really?” Negan smirks a little. “Damn, I get to deflower you, Rick? Shit. You just jumped into the whole ass fucking thing, all kinky and shit. You’re gonna _love_ this. You ready for your punishment, kitten?”

“Yes.” Rick shifts a little, although his tone is nervous. “I – I’m ready.”

“Yes, what, kitten?”

“Yes, sir.” Rick corrects himself and gives his ass a wiggle. Negan groans softly, and Rick feels the older man’s cock twitch against his belly.

“We’re starting now,” Negan says, pulling his touch away from Rick’s hole, and Rick groans in disappointment. “Remember to count for me, baby.”

Rick barely has time to prepare himself before Negan’s hand falls against his ass, spread evenly across both cheeks. Practiced. He manages to gasp out “One!” before Negan spanks him again.

“You’re all red,” Negan croons softly after five. “Aw, baby, look at your pretty red ass. Five more..”

“Five more,” Rick agrees breathlessly, and then they’re at it again. Negan gives him another couple of slaps like the other five, and them spanks him _hard_ for eight – hard enough for him to cry out the number in surprise, arching a little. Negan gives him a moment to take in a few shaky breaths, pretty pink lips parted in sharp little gasps.

“You’re so hard, Rick,” Negan murmurs. “I can feel you leakin’ all over my leg, baby, so wet for me.”

“Yes,” Rick says, eyelashes fluttering. “Feels good, sir.”

Negan chuckles softly. “That’s what I like to hear. You ready to wrap this up?”

Rick nods, lifting his ass in invitation, and somehow he manages to get through the last two rough spanks without crying. Negan hums approvingly, rubbing gently over the bright red burning skin.

“Wanna suck your cock,” Rick mumbles into the bed, surprising Negan a little. After a moment of processing this the older man chuckles softly.

“Yeah?”

Rick nods, peeking up through his eyelashes, blue eyes glazed. God, he looks fucking hot. After a few heartbeats of Rick’s pouty look Negan figures – why not? If Rick wants, so he shall receive.

“Sure, baby. Why don’t you get on your knees for me.”

Rick gets onto the floor obediently, glancing up at Negan, mouth open a little. Oh, man, Negan’s hard as fuck for the guy. He sheds his boxers and flings them to the floor on the opposite side of the bed, groaning softly at the sudden relief of his cock.

After a little nod Rick leans forward and begins to kiss up the underside of the older man’s dick. Negan sighs appreciatively, giving one of Rick’s pigtails a little tug, and Rick blinks shyly up at him.

“Come on, Rick,” Negan says softly, encouragingly. “Let me see you choke on my cock.”

Rick swallows a little nervously, pink tongue swiping over his lips for a moment, and then he wraps his mouth around the head of Negan’s cock. Negan groans lowly, leaning back on one hand, the other resting on the back of Rick’s head. Pleased with the sound Rick takes it in a little more, glancing up at Negan for approval.

“You’re doing good,” Negan groans softly, “Fuuuck, Rick, so fucking warm and wet in your pretty mouth. This is your first time doin’ this shit, right?”

Rick nods. Negan’s over the moon he gets to be the one introducing Rick to all this shit. Rick should be his – _is_ his – nobody else’s. God damn right Rick belongs to him.

“That’s it,” He breathes as Rick sucks him in deeper. “That’s it, princess, fuck.. you feel so fucking good suckin’ my cock, baby, _fuck_..”

Rick hollows his cheeks, peeking up at Negan from under his eyelashes, and Negan groans, hazel eyes slipping shut. Rick’s got potential, that’s for sure; in no time Negan’s sure he’ll have Rick sucking like a pro.

“On the bed,” Negan growls, once he’s approaching the end of his rope. “On your back, legs spread.”

Rick obeys, climbing back onto the bed – albeit a little shakily – and plopping himself right back in the position he’d been in before. Negan hovers over him, leans down to kiss him for only the second time since they’d started this whole thing. Rick moans vaguely, hands winding happily into Negan’s hair, both legs winding around the older man’s waist. Rick’s lips are soft, and the way he kisses is heaven, and Negan can’t hold back a groan, hips rolling against Rick’s.

“I’m ready,” Rick mumbles against Negan’s lips, dragging Negan in to thrust dry against him. “Fuck me.”

“Mm.. I’d love to, baby, but I think we need to make absolutely sure you’re ready.” Negan slides one hand between Rick’s thighs, two fingers circling Rick’s entrance under the black panties. Rick’s breath hitches and he catches his lower lip between his teeth, eyes closing momentarily. After a moment of teasing, just to build Rick’s impatience, Negan leans over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube. He slicks the two fingers and slides one in, watching the grimace that crosses Rick’s face.

“Oh, baby, you _are_ tight,” Negan coos. “Can you feel that?” He gives the digit a little curl and Rick whimpers.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I.. fuck.” Rick lifts his head a little, watching through hazy blue eyes as Negan slides in the second finger. “Oh, _Negan_..”

“Such a good boy.” Negan murmurs. “Squeezin’ my fingers.. bet you’ll feel even better around my cock.”

Rick opens his mouth to answer but before he can speak Negan crooks both fingers again, and all that comes out is a long, low whine. Negan chuckles against his neck, carefully pulling the digits back and pushing them back in.

“Want you,” Rick manages to get out, through a pathetic little keen of pleasure. “God, need you, Negan. Now, please, I can’t..”

“Easy, there, tiger.” Negan can’t help the proud smirk that graces his face. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Rick, we gotta do this right.”

“I don’t care,” Rick mumbles. “Don’t care, I _need_ it, Negan.” Vaguely his nails scrabble at Negan’s biceps, chest heaving, and all of a sudden the dress is much too tight around his chest. He can’t _breathe_.

“Shh..” Slowly Negan withdraws his fingers, leaning back from Rick a little. “Baby, you need to relax. You’re gonna fuckin’ hyperventilate before I even get close to being inside you.”

Rick takes a couple of deep, shuddering breaths. Negan rubs over his chest gently, soothing a little of the tightness in Rick’s chest. After a pause Negan dips back down, pressing a slow, sweet kiss to Rick’s lips, and he slips his fingers up under the dress, easing it off over Rick’s head. Rick’s gazing up at him, half-glazed and just about helpless, and damn, he’s about ten times more gorgeous than anything Negan could have come up with.

“Please,” Rick breathes. “Please, Negan, please.”

“Okay, little one,” Negan soothes. “Relax. I’ve got you, Rick, relax.”

He eases the black underwear down Rick’s legs, leaving Rick spread open and naked in the white sheets, curls all over the place, blue eyes hooded and pleading. Fuck, Negan’s so attracted to the fucker.

He can’t resist kissing Rick again, and this time Rick’s arms wind around his shoulders, fingers running through his hair, and he thinks he might be okay just like this for the rest of his life, apocalypse be damned. He feels Rick’s tongue soft against his own, and he pulls back for a moment, watches Rick pant softly under him, cheeks flushed, coated in a light sheen of sweat from head to toe. God damn if Rick Grimes doesn’t make him fucking weak.

“Fuck me.” Rick says breathlessly, although his gaze is suddenly intense. “I need you. _Please_.”

And shit, is Negan supposed to say _no_ to that?

He’s pressing into Rick’s body before he tells his hips to move, and Rick hisses softly, nails biting into his shoulders. Shit, Rick’s fucking tight, so good and hot on his dick. It’s a wonder he doesn’t just fucking blow his load into Rick right then and there.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Negan grunts under his breath, hefting Rick’s legs up over his shoulders. “So fucking good, baby. So fucking tight for me.”

Rick arches a little, biting one finger to stifle a half cry of pleasure. Negan ducks back down, kissing him hard to swallow all the pretty noises he makes as Negan pushes in deeper. Negan’s gotta admit: Rick’s taking this shit like a fucking champ.

“Wait,” Rick chokes a little, “Wait, wait, too much, I need t’.. I can’t, I gotta..”

Negan pauses at once, pulling away from the kiss to check that Rick’s alright. Rick’s holding on to his arms haphazardly, looking dazed and maybe a little overwhelmed. Shit. In the euphoric tightness of Rick’s body he’d almost forgotten Rick’s never been fucked before.

“Do we need to stop?” Negan offers, fingers running down over his side soothingly, but he shakes his head.

“No. No, I..” Rick takes a deep breath. “I can do it, I just.. I gotta get used t’.. bein’ stretched so much. _Fuck_.”

“I think that’s a compliment?” Negan says, a little amused. “Tell me when to move on, Rick. But, uh, don’t wait too long.. I might just lose my head if you do.. or my balls. One or the other.”

“I’m alright,” Rick mumbles. “I’m.. you can move.”

Negan adjusts his position a little, pulling Rick’s right leg higher up over his shoulder, and pushes in deeper. Rick’s lips part in a soundless whine, blue eyes drifting down to watch Negan’s cock sink into his body. Carefully Negan presses one hand to Rick’s lower back and lifts the younger man’s hips in order to lean down and kissing Rick softly. Rick whimpers into his mouth, both hands weaving into his air.

“I know what you were doing, Rick,” Negan murmurs, not long after he bottoms out, warm hips pressing against Rick’s, and Rick frowns a little. “Comin’ in here, lookin’ for info to tell your folks. It’s alright – I’m not mad,” He adds, at Rick’s suddenly nervous gaze. “But I _am_ gonna fuck your pretty ass into the mattress so hard you won’t walk straight for a week. It’s what you deserve, _right_?”

And Rick nods, like the obedient bitch Negan’s made him into in the short time they’ve been doing this. Negan hums, slowly drawing out and pushing back in – keeping slow and shallow, for the time being. Rick keens lowly, eyelashes fluttering. _Christ_ , Rick’s fucking tight, squeezing his cock real hard, insides trembling, and he can feel the heat radiating from Rick’s skin. Fuck.

After a couple of experimental thrusts Negan settles into a steady pace, fucking Rick fast, pushing in deep. Rick’s making soft little unintelligible noises, mumbling incoherently into Negan’s ear, scratching desperately down Negan’s back. God, Rick’s hot, shaking hard in Negan’s arms – which are wrapped tight around the slighter man’s waist, holding Rick’s hips up in order to thrust in deeper.

“Negan,” Rick gasps, sounding about as wrecked as he looks. “Harder, harder, more, please, _fuck_!”

Negan chuckles lowly against Rick’s neck. Rick’s voice is about three octaves higher than normal, full of need and desperation, and Negan obliges the request, picking up harder, faster thrusts. Rick claws at Negan’s back and then the sheets, a long stream of undecipherable cries and moans and yelps of pleasure escaping his mouth. Negan can feel the pleasure coiling in his own stomach, but he’s determined to break Rick, make Rick cum so hard he won’t remember his own name, let alone Negan’s or anything he’d come here for.

“That’s my good boy,” Negan coos softly, reaching between Rick’s legs to stroke the younger man’s leaking cock. “Look at you, Rick, all spread out, lookin’ so pretty for me. Come on, Rick, I know you’re close, come on..”

Rick’s legs are shaking, heels pressing hard into Negan’s back. His breaths come in ragged pants and gasps, eyes rolled back, and his pretty lips fall into a little “o” shape as he reaches his peak, and Negan burns the image into his mind. He never, ever wants to forget what Rick looks like, coming undone under him like this.

Satisfied, Negan lets the burning hot ecstasy overwhelm him for a moment, spilling into Rick’s body, only pausing in his thrusts when he’s coming down from his orgasm. Slowly he pulls out, watches his own cum slide out of Rick’s ass. Damn, that’s fucking hot.

“You okay, Rick?” Negan murmurs. Rick takes a few moments to process this and then nods, real slow. Negan raises an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Rick mumbles. “I-I’m fine. I.. wow.”

“Is that, uh.. is that a good wow?” Negan raises his eyebrows, slowly lowering Rick’s legs to the bed and watching Rick wince a little.

“I.. think so..” Rick shifts, grimacing. He’s still shaking. “Um.. yeah.. yeah, that’s – that’s a good wow.”

Negan laughs, short but genuine. “Good. I woulda felt shitty if your first time was a bad wow.” He leans down, rests their foreheads together, and for a moment he just breathes in Rick’s scent. He’d never figured he’d be _this_ close to Rick, and he’s determined to enjoy every second.

“So now what?” Rick whispers, as if he’s unwilling to break their oddly comfortable silence. Negan hums thoughtfully.

“Well, we’ve got two options here. We go take a shower, get cleaned up – you are a fuckin’ _mess_ , Rick, gotta be honest – get some sleep and you go home in the morning. Or.. you turn over, show me that pretty ass, and I fuck your face into the pillows like I promised.”

Rick shivers despite the exhaustion coursing through him. His dick is definitely interested in the second option, and he can feel the gentle brush against his thigh that means Negan is, too. After a moment of consideration he runs his fingers through Negan’s dark hair again, enjoying how soft it is against his skin, and Negan.. fucking _leans_ , eyes slipping shut, breath stuttering a little. Rick gives the locks trapped between his fingers an experimental tug, and if he’s not mistaken, Negan _whimpers_.

“Maybe you should be riding me instead?” Rick quips, keeping his gaze trained on the pleasured expression on Negan’s face, and Negan flushes an embarrassed red.

“Shut the fuck up and turn over,” He mutters, pulling away from Rick’s hand. Rick files the info away for later and obeys, turning onto his stomach and lifting his hips, and Negan growls shortly, carefully leaning down against his back. “And yeah,” The older man murmurs after a pause. “Maybe next time I _will_ ride that cock of yours, princess.”

Rick shudders from head to toe at the mental image that produces. Shit – it’s almost worth sticking around for. The thought shouldn’t even cross his mind but it does, especially when Negan pushes into him again from behind, forcing a high-pitched whine out of his chest. He can’t remember the last time he sounded so fucking pitiful.

“Fuck,” He mumbles into the pillows, involuntarily raising his hips a little more. “Negan, _fuck_..”

“Christ, you’re still just as tight as you were before,” Negan mutters. “It’s like I haven’t pounded your ass once already.”

“Are you always so vulgar?” Rick puffs, one fist curling idly into the sheets as he resists the urge to push back. Negan huffs a laugh against the back of his neck.

“How long have you heard me speak to you?” The older man teases lightly, and for once Rick doesn’t feel assaulted by the words – or the tone they’re spoken in. He shakes his head.

“Yeah.. that _was_ a really stupid question, wasn’t it – _ah_!” All the breath is driven out of him as Negan pushes the rest of the way in without warning, and he can feel the low rumble of laughter in Negan’s chest. Damnit.

“It kind of was,” Negan murmurs, kissing the back of Rick’s neck. “And don’t – say anything more,” He adds, tone suddenly husky, when Rick opens his mouth to respond. “Just shut up and let me fuck your brains out.”

Rick shuts up and lets Negan fuck his brains out.

He thinks he likes this position better, with Negan fucking him hard and fast from the back, his face buried in the pillows to muffle his moans. He just _feels_ everything so much more, from the angle of Negan’s cock pounding his prostate, to the older man fondling his nipples and aching dick. His entire body is trembling and he feels so fragile and overdone that with each hard thrust he’s surprised he doesn’t just shatter right then and there. Negan’s relentless, fucking into him hard enough to make the bed creak, although it’s barely audible between Rick’s cries of ecstasy and Negan’s low grunts and moans.

“You’re mine,” Negan mutters against the back of his neck, at some point. Rick chokes a little, arching.

“Yours,” He agrees, somehow managing to find his voice. “Yours, I’m yours, _Negan-_ ”

“Nobody else gets to touch you, or fuck you, and they’ll be damn lucky if I let them _look_ at you, Rick.” Negan’s voice is low, dangerous, _feral_. “Fucking nobody. You belong to me and me only. Right?”

“Yeah – _fuck_.” His voice breaks and he whimpers. “God, fuck, yes – r-right there, right there, _Negan fuck_ -!”

Negan doesn’t stop fucking him while he’s coming undone, coating the sheets in a thin layer of cum. Instead Negan bites down hard on his neck, enough to leave a mark, and then doesn’t stop, leaving bruises and hickies all over Rick’s neck. Marking him. Claiming him.

Rick’s not sure how long it is before Negan’s making him cum again – and again and again and again, until he thinks he’s about to just float away. He can’t speak, he’s so overwhelmed, shaking uncontrollably in the sheets, head turned to stare at the wall with Negan’s full weight against his back. The dark curls on Negan’s chest are softer than Rick had been expecting, and not entirely unwelcome.

“Rick,” Negan murmurs, voice rough and hoarse. “Rick. You okay?”

Rick nods, and Negan rolls off of him into the pillows with a groan of satisfaction. After a moment he turns onto his side and tucks himself against Negan’s side, still shivering a little, and Negan wraps one arm lazily around him.

“Shit,” Negan sighs. “I think that was the best sex I’ve had in forever. I mean, shit, I’m no stranger to fuckin’, but.. damn, Rick.”

“Yeah,” Rick mumbles shakily into his neck. “Yeah.”

After a brief pause Negan turns over to curl around Rick, face buried in his curls, and Rick sighs, eyes closing. Negan’s warm, holding him protectively, and Rick feels.. safe. Fucking safe. It’s bullshit and completely wrong but damn if Rick gives two shits or fucks or hells or.. whatever. He’s sleepy and fucked out and just wants _rest_ , damnit.

“We’ll take you home in the morning.” Negan’s voice startles him a little, because he’d almost been asleep. God damn it.

“Sure.” Although Rick doesn’t sound as enthusiastic as he’d been hoping. He pretends, for the moment, that it’s because he’s exhausted. “I can.. come back, though. Right?” And Negan chuckles, low in his chest, and there’s a new warmth, almost _affection_ , in it. It makes Rick feel warm inside, even though it really shouldn’t.

“Yeah. Yeah, you can come back, Rick.” Negan murmurs, and Rick forgets what Negan’s done for a night.


End file.
